fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ajitkumaar
Summary Ajitkumaar is an OC created by Dragonmasterxyz. Ajitkumaar (Meaning: One who is Incapable of Being Conquered), a.k.a Aji is a strong young man born from the Uitverkore Kryger tribe. This tribe is a tribe of half African and half Indian people who live on an excluded island by themselves. The island is hidden extremely well by an holy barrier to the point that not even Lucifer can find it. On this island is where the "Sacred Heirs" are born. It is never known when a new Sacred Heir is born, but it is usually countless years after the current one dies. Aji and his sister Bhakti were born at the same time and both inherited the power of the Sacred Heir. The power is signified by the child being born with a diamond shaped marking on their head the disappears a few hours after birth. The Sacred Heir is a being who has the power to manipulate the various concepts and laws of the world and gain the power of the Mythological Gods. These beings are born in order to protect the world from any danger that threatens it. They are to either gain the power of the Gods or befriend them in order to protect the world. 3 years later Aji's parents conceived on last child. His name being Dayaveer. Despite him not being born as a Sacred Heir, Dayaveer had a naturally high Yuracion Energy level. This meant that he was destined to be a fantastic hero. Eventually, as the three children grew up, they trained in the ways of countless types of weapons. Aji specializing in swordplay, Daya in martial arts and Bhakti in artes. The three siblings promised to go on an adventure one day in order to explore the world and even the cosmos beyond. On the day of Aji and Bhakti's coming of age ceremony everything went well and they even managed to talk their parents into allowing Daya to accompany them on their adventure. However, the moment they teleported off the island to the outskirts of an African rainforest something attacked Bhakti's mind. Suddenly she unleashed a Lightning Arte at Aji and Daya. It turns out that the moment they left the hidden island, Lucifer targeted Bhakti's mind and gained control immediately. The boys end up having to fight their sister and before they could knock her out, Zeus appears and deflects their attacks stating that "Bhakti is our Sacred Heir to control". With this, Bahkti was teleported away and was taken to Lucifer. Upset over the loss of his sister, Aji vowed to get stronger in order to save his sister. Both Aji and Daya (who was still broken hearted over his sister being taken away) soon went to Egypt and met the Yuracion Deva Atem who awakened Aji's power and boosted Daya's power in order for them to be able to face the Mythological Gods. From here Aji and Daya's adventure begins. Personality Aji is to be blunt...not very smart. He's a natural goofball who loves to have fun. He loves adventuring and is a very curious individual. However, one should not mistake him not being the smartest person alive to him lacking common sense. Aji is still very much aware of situations and knows whether he should truly trust someone or not. He is not naive to think everyone can be trusted and is also not someone who cannot read the mood. He can become serious when needed, however he is also a mood maker. He is good at making people smile and is overall extremely open and friendly. He is someone who one can easily talk to and is usually always in a happy go lucky mood. He's known for his bright and cheery smile that he gives others making people automatically attracted to him. Despite all this, he is not 100% pure. When the situation calls he is more than willing to take a life if it mean protecting those he cares about or protecting the innocent. Aji is shown to have a dark side that only surfaces when he sees others mindlessly slaughtered or hurt and/or if his allies a brutally injured by a foe. In this state Aji becomes cold and heartless to his opponents and proceed to attempt to immediately kill his enemies without any mercy. He can still distinguish friend from foes even in this "rage state". Despite not really being that smart, Aji is a masterful puzzle solver and can solve complicated puzzles with ease. This has debated to either him being a secret genius or just his luck. He is a masterful fighter who has mastery over many types of weapons and forms of hand to hand combat. Aji has a natural love for combat as well as working out. This shows that Aji doesn't like to stay still for long periods of time. Aji is notable very dense and as such does not notice Amy's love for him. This is also due to him not really caring much for having a family in the future at the current moment. Aji is considered to be extremely good looking on top of his cheerful personality, making him a hit with the ladies. He has trouble understanding simple things at time and really can't pay attention to "boring lectures" and thus would often fall asleep. Aji is stated to be an extremely brave person who is willing to step into dangerous situations without a second thought. This can be a double edged sword as this can lead him to trouble. He is the type of person who'd choose the more dangerous path for the challenge instead of the easier, equally rewarding path as he finds it boring. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Ajitkumaar, "Aji" Origin: Sacred Heir Gender: Male Age: 21 Classification: Human, Sacred Heir, Uitverkore Kryger Tribesman Date of Birth: July 31, 50XX * Zodiac/Horoscope: Leo Birthplace: Uitverkore Kryger Island Height: 180cm (5'11) Shoe Size: 29 cm (13) Likes: Boar, Eagle and Crocodile meat Dislikes: Seaweed Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Silver with black streaks Hobbies: Working out, fighting, exploring Status: Alive Affiliation: Himself Previous Affiliation: N/A Themes: N/A Combat Statistics Tier: 6-C Powers and Abilities: First Tab Title=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Flight, Fire Manipulation (Can burn the mind and soul directly. Can absorb fire to power himself up), Reality Warping, Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Power Nullification, Law Manipulation (Can write and rewrite almost any conceptual law), Time Manipulation (In the forms of time slow, stop, acceleration, reversal and erasure), Immortality (Type 8. Will continue to return to a battle as long as there is a single human who has ideals. Only when he enters his various Deity Modes), Resurrection, Void Manipulation (Can use Void Artes that manipulate nothingness itself), Empathic Manipulation (Can destroy one's will to fight with a glare), Passive Statistics Amplification, Instinctive Reaction, Reactive Power Level, Dimensional BFR (Can banish other outside the flow of time and can banish people into the Void Akasha in which erases all those who enter beyond nothingness), Pain Manipulation (Any pain done to him or his allies can be reflected back onto the opponent), Can kill Non Corporeal, Nonexistent Beings and Abstract Entities, Creation, Teleportation, Precognition (Can see his opponents' next move before they even think to use it), Causality Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2 with Nyarlothotep's powers), Chaos Manipulation (Nyarlo's powers naturally cause disorder within the space-time of the area and causes reality to oddly warp and spontaneously break down as well as create different disasters and even disorder in one's powers or one's existence), Perception Manipulation, Resistance to Elemental Manipulation. |-|Yuracion Energy Abilities=Yuracion Energy Mastery (Yuracion Energy users can attack their opponent's essence directly as for Yuracion Energy, there are no concept of boundaries and as such Yuracion Energy attacks the source of all things. To an extent, it is possible for even beings such as Devas and Seraphim to be susceptible to the abilities of far weaker Yuracion Energy Masters and have their abilities resisted by them. Of course the being's individual resistances and abilities are also to be taken into account), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, possibly High-Godly. Yuracion Energy users can regenerate from nothing, even if their concepts are erased, possibly even if the world they live in is destroyed), Forcefield Creation, Conceptual Erasure (Yuracion Energy Masters are able to erase concepts and destroy others conceptually), Teleportation, Can negate Regeneration (High Godly. The natural gift of Yuracion Energy is that it grants an extremely powerful healing factor. As a counter for those who decide to cause mayhem with Yuracion Energy, there was a natural counter to this healing factor and thus Yuracion Energy Users are able to completely nullify regenerative powers. As a result there is a saying that "Only a Yuracion Energy master can defeat another"), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit and kill Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities (Types 1-3) and beings with Type 5 Acausality), Can overwrite Power Nullification (When their abilities are nullified or taken away, Yuracion Energy naturally begins to attempt to overwrite the nullification. If the user decides to, they can focus their attention to the overwrite in order to speed up the process, Immortality (Types 1 and 3. Yuracion Energy masters stop aging completely in their early to mid twenties and thus are immune to aging effects), Acausality (Types 1 and 4. Yuracion Energy masters are immune to changes in time as well as beyond the normal flow of causality and thus are also immune to abilities that manipulate fate and precognitive abilities unless they are Yuracion Energy enhanced, and even then, not all will work), Willpower Manipulation (Yuracion Energy masters can overpower and resist many things that would kill them by utilizing their willpower. However, this is not a 100% fail safe), Portal Creation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Resistance to Death Manipulation (Yuracion Energy was made to counter the powers of the Gods and thus masters of it can resist X class death abilities), Soul Manipulation (Yuracion Energy grants a powerful resistance to X class soul artes), Power Nullification (Can resist A class Nullification artes), Disease Manipulation (Yuracion Energy users are highly resistant to illness and disease and are only vulnerable to illness that targets Yuracion Energy), Time Manipulation (Can resist temporal based powers of the A class and above), Matter Manipulation (Can resist S class matter artes which can destroy one to the quantic level), Spatial Manipulation (Can resist Spatial based powers of the A class and above), Existence Erasure (Can erasure based powers of the X rank and above), Mind Manipulation (Can resist the mental powers of the X class) and Conceptual Attacks (Can resist conceptual based attacks of the X rank). Attack Potency: Island level+ (Far superior to Minotaur who just by releasing his power, was able to create a large scale storm that dwarfed Greece in size. Defeated Anubis in a one on one fight. Gained the power of Chronos, Thanatos, Izanagi, Hi-no Kagutsuchi, Asura and Thoth, albeit he can only use a fraction in his current state) Speed: FTL (Are able to keep pace with Kamaitachi in which are able to move at 299,792,458 meters per second) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class+ Durability: Island level+ Stamina: Extremely High (Stated to be able to fight for days without tiring unless his opponent forces him to use a lot of his power) Range: Melee range, Extended Melee range with weapons. A few hundred kilometers with projectiles Standard Equipment: See list of weapons below. Intelligence: Aji is a naturally skilled fighter who has mastered multiple weapons and martial arts. He is known for being able to adapt to any situation. He notably likes to consistently swap weapons and fighting styles mid battle in order to keep his opponents from getting used to his fighting style. This makes him extremely hard to read and predict. Aji has the voices of the Gods he has absorbed into his essence and thus they can help direct him in battle. Weaknesses: Aji is someone who tends to rush in without thinking and thus can run into trouble that he perhaps cannot escape from. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Soul of Chronos:' After absorbing Chronos he now has the power to freely control time. He can slow, stop, accelerate, reverse and erase time with a thought. He can also fully manipulate cause and effect. He is also granted the Sword of Chronos as a weapon. **'Διαγραφή ώρας (Diagrafí óras=Time Erase):' With a single sword swipe Aji completely erases one from time. He can also erase people from the Wheel of Causality as well. *'Soul of Thanatos:' Aji gains the power to manipulate the concept of death. With a thought he can will a person to immediate death. He can also manipulate and destroy both souls and minds on a conceptual level due to Thanatos sharing a fraction Azrael's power. He is granted the Scythe of Thanatos as a weapon. *'Soul of Izanagi:' Aji gains the power to manipulate matter down to the quantic level. With the Spear of Izanagi he can destroy opponents down to the quantic level. With this he also has the power of create and as such can create objects and such that can aid him in combat. *'Soul of Hi-No Kagutsuchi:' Aji gains the power to manipulate flames to the fullest as well as absorb fire attacks to strengthen himself. His flames are so powerful that they burn the mind and soul at the same time. This grants him the Claws of Kagutsuchi as a weapon. *'Soul of Asura:' Aji gains the power of heightened senses and stats. His power is constantly rising and he is surrounded within a passive barrier that nullifies spiritual and mental attacks. The angrier he gets, the more rapidly his stats rise. Aji can also react to attacks and such without needing to think as his body will move on its own. With this Aji gains the Gauntlets of Asura as a weapon. *'Soul of Thoth:' Aji gains the ability to nullify other abilities as well as the ability to right and rewrite conceptual laws. With a thought he can nullify all the powers of an opponent and can rewrite any law he comes across (with Thoth's guidance of course). With this Aji obtains the Staff of Thoth. *'Soul of Nyarlothotep:' Aji gains the power to manipulate the concepts of Madness and Chaos. He gains a passive aura that drives all who come into contact with it mad or completely dulls their perception, causing them to get lost in their own imagination, allowing Nyarlothotep/Daiyaru to manipulate their every action as the opponent has completely lost touch with reality. Unlike the other Deities, Nyar does not grant Aji a weapon, but instead a massive boost on power and speed along with the passive aura. Key: Sacred Heir Journey Arc Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragonmasterxyz's Pages Category:Xros Revolution Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Death Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Matter Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Claw Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Staff Users Category:Spear Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Law Users Category:Time Users Category:Concept Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Void Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:BFR Users Category:Pain Users Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Gods Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Video Game Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Madness Users Category:Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 6